The invention relates to a process for edging metal strip, especially by means of an edging machine, and a linear guide for carrying out this process.
Edging machines of the kind referred to have long been known and serve for trimming as well as chamfering the edges of metal strip material. It is disadvantageous in such machines that, during machining, chips can easily become lodged between the guiding faces of the linear guide and the surfaces of the metal strip. This interferes with the movement of the strip and there is a danger of damage to the surface. It is also disadvantageous that great force is often needed to propel the metal strip on account of the friction between the guiding faces and the strip surfaces. It is especially on account of these difficulties that the speed of movement of the strip is greatly limited. Attempts have been made to eliminate these disadvantages by the use of friction-reducing Teflon coatings, but such coatings have proven to be too susceptible to wear.
The present invention is therefore addressed to the problem of designing a process for edging metal strip and a linear guide for carrying out this process, such that no interference will be produced by chips penetrating into the area of contact, while the friction and driving force of the strip will be minimized.